


Waiting

by Run_you_clever_weasley



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Doctor Who Feels, F/M, Referenced Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who), Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_you_clever_weasley/pseuds/Run_you_clever_weasley
Summary: He was a miracle, and the way she felt around him was a miracle, and every second spent looking at his eyes was a miracle.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 4





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of angsty River thoughts and feelings while in prison.
> 
> The little lines stand for a time skip, as they usually do... this is a collection of her various thoughts and feelings.

She knew it wasn’t about her.

But it was never about her, was it?   
  
It was about the Doctor. She loved him with every bone in her body, and she knew it. He would come when he could, when he wasn’t saving planets and negotiating peace treaties. She was waiting, but she was patient.

At least, most of her was patient. There was always a small voice in her head telling her that he wouldn’t be coming, that he hated her, that she was worthless, that Madame Kovarian was right.   
She ignored it, for the most part, but sometimes it snuck up on her, consumed her whole. Sometimes, on her darkest days, she would begin to give into the fear, the hurt, the pain she tried so hard to keep down...

* * *

She knew he wouldn’t always be there for her. She _knew_ it. One day she would fling herself off a cliff or fall off a bridge and he wouldn’t be there to catch her. To comfort her. But she knew a lot of other things, and besides, there was all the impossibility in the universe to account for...

* * *

She knew there wasn’t such a thing as miracles. But **he** was a miracle, and the way she felt around him was a miracle, and every second spent looking at his eyes was a miracle. He was perfect in her eyes, and anyway, whoever said miracles were perfect? 

**Author's Note:**

> I really had fun writing this one. Did you enjoy? If so, please comment, like, and check out my other Doctor Who fics!
> 
> Do you want me to make a part two or something? Please comment if you do, I’m kind of on the fence about that...


End file.
